kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hera Visari
Hera Visari is the daughter of Scolar Visari and an only child. She was the leader of the Helghast Empire from 2397 to 2437, inheriting the throne from her father without conflict. Early Life Hera Visari was born to Scolar Visari and his unknown wife. She had a relatively secluded childhood in the safety of Visari's palace. Scolar Visari was a very strict, but loving father, as he chose to personally teach her many things about ruling an empire, with the help of tutors and Helghast instructors. While Visari taught her about rhetoric and speech-making, with help from some of his most trusted governors on the logistics of it. He had military commanders such as Radec teach her about large scale military tactics, as an empire as war-like as the Helghast were sure to have need of them. Visari made sure to balance fun with education, as he knew from previous history books on dynasties that she wouldn't be of any use to the Helghast Empire if she was resentful of him. Reign of Power When her father, Scolar Visari, died in 2397, she was chosen to inherit the Empire her father had built on, as she was his only child. Her first 6 years were marked with prosperity in the Helghast Empire, as for the first time in decades, they were truly at peace, though they still kept a large army and navy, due to their militaristic nature. In 2403, she slowly began sending spies and intelligience agents into the C.C.C. Empire, as they seemingly reminded her of the ISA before they were destroyed. Eventually, as time passed, she knew the C.C.C. were doing the same. She was less war hungry than her predecessor, however she would still gladly fight if it was justified or if it meant gains for the Helghast Empire. Her time learning military tactics would begin to pay off 7 years later, as tensions were already rising, as both sides had captured multiple spies and Hera Visari declared war on the C.C.C. This was due to the fact that she found out they had hired the PLH, who were mortal enemies of the Helghast Empire. She opted for a large naval strike right through the border, but didn't take the C.C.C.'s technological capabilities into account, as they had to retreat after a fatal ambush by the C.C.C. Navy, leading to a long and bloody invasion of Gyre that dragged on for over three years. She then decided on a different tactic. She initiated the widespread use of Najenmik spies across the C.C.C.'s borders, planning multiple operations across several systems. Eventually, after having dealt damage to the C.C.C.'s high command, and their inability to do more due to the CCSCIA hunting down and killing Najenmik in their territories, she launched an invasion into C.C.C. territory. They were stopped at Romulus, a major strategically valuable planet. It was also where most of the C.C.C.'s defenses were placed. Both sides were stopped whenever they seemed like they had an advantage by means currently unknown to them as the war dragged on. Hera led her people through the entirety of the Third Extrasolar War, and was quick to open negotiations with her enemies after the devastation of Alexandria. With the war over Hera focused on rebuilding the galaxy, construction projects launching across the Empire while imperial capital poured into the Confederacy, funding their own rebuilding program. With war for once seen as unfavorable by her people, Hera was free to lead her people down a less violent and destructive road, allowing peace to reign across the galaxy... Death and Aftermath It was not to be. On October 23, 2437, as she was waking in her bed chambers Hera suffered from an as of yet undetected cerebral aneurysm rupture. Her death sent shockwaves across the Empire, quickly launching her young daughter into the role of Autarch. With rumors of Maya being half-breed, in additiong to her young age, her position wasn't taken as seriously as her mother and grandfather had been. Salem Brinkman, having hungered for power long before Maya was born, used these percieved weaknesses to rally the military under his banner and led them to attempt a military coup, effectively shattering Imperial unity, and launching the long and violent Imperial Civil War